Crossover
by cielalois
Summary: Which side is just: the side who wants to rid the world of evil by eliminating all mankind and starting a new? Or the side that stops the opposing side, keeping mankind and evil all together in the world? Five elite students cross over time, space and dimension to different worlds to collect shadows lurking beneath human hearts to save (too cliche) the human world.(LotsOfCrossover)
1. Prologue

This is an original story, my main characters being original characters made by yours truly. This story would be a crossover with different animes/mangas/games which would link back to the original plot of the story.. Please feel free to leave any comments or reviews.

* * *

_Prologue_

"Help me, please!"

She pleaded as she ran, hastily glancing over each alley she passes by in hopes of finding a living soul in this lifeless city.

"Please! Somebody help me!"She sobbed; the hope she was desperately clinging on to gradually fades when all she could hear were the echoes of her running footsteps.

A flash of black on her left leaping from one building to another immediately made her snap out of thought. The neon green colour illuminating from the moon on the beings' black cloak made her more terrified than she already was to begin with.

A flash of black on her right and another one following not far behind made her pace her steps faster despite the sharp pain her heels were giving her feet.

"H-help me please!" She pleaded yet again but only the abandoned buildings heard her cries.

But as she reached the bridge, hope in her heart grew more the closer she got to him; "_my saviour"_, she thought to herself.

Standing by the end of the bridge, his back leaning against the concrete wall and arms resting on the rails. His head tilted a bit to the right giving emphasis on his jawline. His royal blue eyes shift from the stars scattered in the sky to the yellow full moon illuminating a neon green glow. A light breeze caressing his dark violet hair, his hair being blown into disarray but does not lessen his beauty, not in the least.

He noticed the damsel in distress and without moving an inch, he slowly took his eyes away from the moon and fixed his gaze on the tiny figure who was now a few feet away from him.

She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat trickling down her forehead, then to the tears that were continually flowing down her cheeks.

"Y-you must help me! My life is in danger!" Her voice trembling out of fright and desperation.

"Oh?" His tone is one of feigned interest, he then stood up straight and sauntered towards her making her take a step or two backwards out of his sudden approach. With no hint of hesitation he placed both of his hands on her waist pulling her close to him. She looked up only to find herself looking at her own reflection in his blue eyes.

Realizing how close he is to her, her cheeks turn bright pink.

"Help you from what exactly?" His voice was low and gentle, almost hypnotic.

_"If only I wasn't married..." _She thought to herself, minding her heart beat faster and the sudden heat she felt on her cheeks.

His other hand slowly found its way to the back of her neck, not forgetting to caress the soft skin of her arms along the way; the light touch of his fingertips sent shivers down her spine.

"I-I.." She wanted to tell him but she only stumbled on her words.

He smirked; amused of her vulnerable state, he pulled her closer to him making her more flustered than she already was. He took her left hand and eyed on the diamond band on her ring finger.

"Letting his wife wander around the streets after midnight? What was your husband thinking?" He lightly brushed his lips on her fingers: from the point finger and stopped on the ring finger; taking a light peck on the wedding band she has on.

"Were it me... I would never let a woman with such emotion in her eyes out of my sight." He brushed the now messy fringe on her forehead and placed his hand on her cheek; his thumb lightly touching her skin in a circular motion.

"Now tell me, what was it that you needed help with?" His lips quirk up a fraction, teasing her with a smile that is comforting yet suspiciously mischievous.

"Th-they're chasing after me. They w-want to kill me..." She looked away from him, trying to fight the temptation she was feeling at that moment by thinking of her husband that was somewhere there in London.

He chuckled and put his hand on her chin, bringing her face up so that she's looking at him straight in the eye.

"My services are not free, my lady."

"I-is it money you want? I c-could immediately-"

"I prefer something more of value than money." He said cutting her off as he tightened his grip on her waist making her wince in pain.

"Like... Your soul." He continued casually, his eyes now cold and malicious.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Both confusion and fear clouded her mind unsure if she was in safe hands or not.

She had to think about her decision carefully but his intense gaze bore into her eyes that she could not even think straight.

_His royal blue eyes..._

She nodded imperceptibly; no idea that she was being lead to commit to a sinful decision that she would regret in the end, but she was already drawn in by his charms that it was too late to turn away.

A satisfied smile appeared on his face. He pulled her close to her, his lips touching her ear.

"Well then, shall we seal this contract with a kiss?" His alluring voice and the feel of his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

He tilted her head making her lips within reach and slowly inched his way to her, biting his lower lip along the way.

As their nose touched and she was ready to give in to his lips, to his warmth; he smirked.

_"Fool." _He whispered. Her eyes widen as she felt excruciating pain on her lower abdomen; her white dress stained red. She fell to the hard cold concrete ground as her knees weakened, holding the spot where blood came gushing out.

Seeing her blood stained his white dress shirt underneath his black coat, his grotesque looking sword that was gradually disappearing into thin air leaving trails of her blood on the ground, and her blood on his hands frightened her to an extent she could not imagine possible. What heightened her fear more was the fact that he was not disturbed on what he did. In fact, the grin on his face says it all: _he enjoyed it._

Her eyes were getting heavier by the second; and before she lost consciousness, she fixed her eyes on the only thing she would never forget even after her death; _her killers' malicious grin. _


	2. Chapter 1

The young killer, with no remorse at all, looked down at the corpse that was now being engulfed by darkness leaving behind a ball of red mist floating where the lifeless body was.

_**Kouichi Hyukagi**_

Race: xx

Birthdate: December 24

Hair: Dark Violet

Eyes: Blue

Weapon: Lethe

"_Blue is to a human soul as red is to a stained soul; A soul where a shadow resides in feeding off negative energy from its host until it's powerful enough to exist on its own. That's basically what we're for: to hinder the shadows growth.. How troublesome." _He thought to himself hoping that it was the last time he would make use of his weapon for the night.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to trust strangers you meet in the streets?" He asked the maiden's stained soul, crouching down to reach for it and letting it fall on his palm.

"But then again, you are a fickle woman. I feel sorry for your husband to think that a simple tease would make you crave so much..-" He continued letting the soul hover over the palm of his hand.

"-I guess you deserved to die then." He shrugged and raised his left hand and as he pointed his ring at the soul it immediately absorbed the red mist, its eyes glowing red in the process leaving behind a gold detailed tarot card. Kouichi snagged the tarot card hovering above his hand and flipped it showing the front end of the card.

"_The High_ _Priestess.. Well, I got what I came here for." _He placed the valuable card in the pocket of the inside of his coat.

The neon green color of the moon illuminated from the silver ring on his forefinger. The ring, designed to look like a skull, has a round head and three small spikes for its mouth. It has two round eyes that glows when absorbing a soul and a small round nose.

_"Your reaper ring will absorb all the stained souls you acquire on every mission. It has no limit as to how many souls it can hold. Isn't it amazing?" _

The image of a certain blonde professor popped in Kouichi's head as the words echoed along with it. Much to Kouichi's repugnance, his mind seems to have a mind of its own for every time he uses his customized reaper ring, the blonde's face pops in his head like the _whack-a-mole _game in the arcade.

_"We made the head and the two eyes super round to make it look cute as well as deadly hence, the three spikes for its mouth. Cute and deadly just like you!"_

Kouichi's eyebrows twitched as a brief flashback of the developer sent shivers down his spine; he cursed his mind under his breath.

_"This reaper pin looks more like an abnormal squid than a skull." _He thought ridding all thoughts of the developer in his mind.

He snapped out of thought as he heard footsteps getting closer. They stopped a few feet away from him and started to applaud one after another.

He found himself surrounded by three beings wearing black cloaks, the hood over their head covering their hair and masks covering their faces.

"That was an impressive show you did there." The person on the right said as he held his death scythe over his shoulder.

"Women do love chivalry." The person on the left chuckled as he adjusted the chains on the palm of his hands, shortening the length of it.

"Hand over the tarot card and we'll let you go in one piece." The person behind demanded as he pointed his katana at the back of Kouichi's head.

Kouichi did not do so much as scoff at the pathetic threat he received. He stood up, his back still turned from the three.

_"So much for the last bloodshed of the night...-" _He extended out his right arm at shoulder level and pulled the same weapon out of thin air bringing it above his left shoulder his right arm covering the lower part of his face. The three held out their weapons as well.

A grotesque-looking sword shaped like a giant key with sharp blades on almost all the edges. The sword would betray a mere mortal in one swing due to the blades, but not Kouichi.

_"They're just begging me to use you on them, Lethe." _He sneered as he looked over to his weapon: _Lethe_, which has the name of the river of forgetfulness in the Greek Underworld for reasons only Kouichi knows about.

"Don't you think I deserve this card just as much as you three idiots think you earned it?" Kouichi who was beyond infuriated turned to face them. He swung his weapon down to his right side and as soon as they saw his face they held their ground, placing their weapons on their side.

"Huh? Kou? What are you doing here in London?" The guy reeled in the chains back into the palm of his hands then took off his hood and mask exposing his disheveled silver hair and puzzled emerald-green eyes.

_**Hiroyuki Takashi**_

Race: xx

Birthdate: July 9

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Green

Weapon: Chains

"Aren't you off duty today?"

The guy let go of his death scythe and it gradually disappeared into thin air just like what happens to Kouichi's weapon when he doesn't need it any more.

He removed the hood and mask that were covering his blue hair and light blue eyes.

_**Aquilaevia "Aki" Aidoneus**_

Race: xx

Birthdate: November 1

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Light blue; appears transparent

Weapon: Death Scythe

"I was-" Kouichi's eyes dropped to his blood stained outfit contemplating on whether to dispose of the expensive suit or to just get it dry cleaned.

"-until you three idiots screwed up so I got called in." He continued as he decided to dispose of his $1,300 suit. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of happy thoughts to help himself calm down.

_Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..._

He remembered watching a commercial about how deep breathing helps calm a person. He decided to try while he thought of the one thing that never fails to make him happy.

_Food._

_"Let me start with pastries.. __É__clair, G__â__teau Basque, Dacquoise, and Mille Feuille from France.. Miguelitos from Spain.. Moon cakes from China.. Chocolate and Pecan pie from United States.. Palmier from Europe.. Runeberg's torte from Finland.."_

_"...My afternoon tea with all those pastries that I left to cover their asses." _Kouichi's eyebrows twitched.

You see, he was looking forward to have his afternoon tea along with all the pastries he had his head butler, _Philippe_, import from other countries and meticulously prepare for his awaited day off. But to Kouichi's dismay, his taste buds never even got a tinge of the sweetness it has craved for.

_"Thanks to these retards." _He took a deep sigh and continued his deep breathing, using all of his will power to restrain himself from murdering the three.

"It was Natsume's fault!" Hiro and Aki said in unison both pointing at the guy behind Kouichi.

"What?!" Natsume forcefully struck the concrete ground with his katana and as soon as he let go, it started to disappear gradually. He removed his hood and mask and went near the other two, running his fingers through his ebony coloured hair; his hazel brown eyes bounced from Hiro to Aki and back.

_**Natsume Yamato**_

Race: xx

Birthdate: April 22

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Weapon: Kusanagi no Tsurugi (7 branched swords)

"How the hell was it my fault?!" Natsume barked.

_"Grilled Chicken.. Alfredo Carbonara.. Baked oysters.."_ Kouichi inhaled.

"Just play along, Kouichi looks furious." Hiro whispered, waving at Natsume dismissively.

"_Clam chowder.. Medium rare New York style steak.. Garlic mushrooms.." _Kouichi exhaled.

"If we said it was your fault he wouldn't do as much than a flick on the forehead to you considering you are his little brother." Aki said in a hush tone, his hand covering his mouth as to not letting Kouichi see his mouthed words.

"_The dinner my maids painstakingly prepared that I had to leave to cover their asses..." _Kouichi inhaled.

"Are you kidding me?! He's going to kill me!" Natsume whispered agitated. Sweat began to form on his forehead with just the thought of what his brother could and would do.

Kouichi sharply exhaled, startling the three. He gave each of them a glare to fully emphasize the wrath he's been holding off for their sake.

_"I won't kill them... Not just yet..." _He decided and the three sighed in relief as they saw Kouichi's weapon fully disappear.

"Save explaining your pathetic failure." Kouichi growled thinking that if he did know what stupid mistake they did as to almost letting the girl escape would just heighten his anger to the point where he might lose control. And if that ever happens...

_"God help these three imbeciles." _He sighed glaring at them one last time before he began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 2

~_Kouichi~_

I stopped on my tracks as I stepped on two dark figures casted on the ground by two people, their body intercepting the light given off solely by the moon. I raised my eyes to meet the gaze of a tall male adult with black hair and red eyes, dressed in a butler outfit that consists of black trousers, a tail coat, and a vest. A face that was all too familiar to me to forget over the years of my existence.

"My master and I wanted to personally extend our gratitude on the hard work you all put in pursuing the traitor." The butler smiled as he bowed courteously, putting his right hand over his masters' shoulder.

I shifted my gaze over to the boy with blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair; another familiar face. For a 12-year-old boy he's dressed in a very extensive and elegant wardrobe. As expected from the head of a noble family.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" I prod, earning a glare- no.. Half a glare from Ciel Phantomhive. The head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of the famous Funtom Company. He's wearing a black eye-patch with a single cord over his right eye, though not because he is missing it, but because that is where he hides the sign of his contract with the said butler.

"It is, but he insisted on coming along with me to see you specially." The butler replied unable to hide his amused smile, also earning half a glare from his master.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, the butler fell silent but the amused smile did not waver.

"I must say, not only do you resemble your father, but you also take hold of his dangerous seductive charms." I glared at Sebastian only to get a chuckle from him.

Sebastian Michaelis is the Phantomhive's dutiful and dedicated butler. However he's no ordinary butler for every time he says, and I quote: _"I am simply one hell of a butler" _is already a give-away. And so, let me rephrase: Sebastian Michaelis is the Phantomhive's dutiful and dedicated _demon_ butler.

"Don't associate me with the likes of him." I retorted, he gave me that amused smile of his.

Now I know why Ciel detests it so much.

"Your father is a very respectable and honourable man. I have always admired his works, most especially the _Black Plague_." Sebastian replied contentedly.

He claims to know my father, no- he claims that he is very close to him. There's no mistaking it though, he knows more than I do anyway.

"How ironic." I scoffed.

"When was the last time you saw your old man, Kouichi?" He asked smiling maliciously.

He knows I haven't seen my father ever since he left and yet Sebastian asks every damn time we see each other. How sadistic; knowing how this gravely affects me and yet still talks about it, but I guess I expect nothing less from a demon.

"Heeey if it isn't little Phantomhive! What's the queen's watchdog doing out in London's streets way past his bedtime?" Aki exclaimed cheerfully putting an arm over my shoulder as he looked down at the kid. For some reason he always gets this happy when he sees Ciel.

"I still don't understand how a demon and a reaper can stand each other, all the more work together." Ciel half glared at both Aki and I.

"What's not to love about demons? They're beautiful creatures." Aki shrugged giving Sebastian and I a heartfelt smile.

"I have a strong distaste of Grim reapers and that feeling has been returned for as long as I can remember." Sebastian bitterly replied giving Aki a cold stare.

"If the job of a Grim Reaper is to recover the souls of the dead, then demons can be likened to pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them."

We all turned to the voice automatically, recognizing it immediately. A man with long, dark red hair, and neon green eyes was on the rails of London bridge. His red-framed glasses that is accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls glinted as he pushed it back up on the bridge of his nose taking a good look at us with a huge grin on his face exposing his shark-like teeth.

He jumped off the railings and landed feet first just a few steps away from where Aki was. He's wearing his typical attire which consists of a suit, gloves, bow tie, and (who knows why he wears these) high-heeled ankle boots. He also has a red coat which he annoyingly slings off his shoulders and wears around his elbows.

"Well if it isn't one of Lord Death's own flesh and blood!" He exclaimed excitedly at Aki as he danced in place, his hands clasped together and his hips were swinging from side to side.

"Grell Sutcliffe.. Have you been demoted lately?" Aki scoffed, with a noticeable distaste in his tone.

"There you are damn it!" Natsume barked making us look his way.

Everyone is just so damn lively tonight.

"The girl almost got away because of you!" Hiro growled. But Grell just continued dancing, ignoring the two.

"You don't make a flashy entrance by kicking the door down, waltzing in then yelling over to the countess that you'll be taking her life! It's called an assassination for a reason dumb ass!" Natsume continued grabbing the red-head by the collar and slightly raised him from the ground.

"You're so cruel, not so much of a 'thank you'. I was even trying to help out, thinking it would be easier being straight forward with her." Grell pouted.

So it was Grell's fault that I had to cancel all my plans...

I sighed thinking it would be useless to punish him given that he would actually love it.

"Aki, can't you demote him for getting in our way?!" Natsume barked, harsher than he intended.

"I can't do anything about it." Aki casually shrug.

"Can't or won't?" Hiro prod.

"It's too troublesome, besides-" Aki put both his hands on Natsume's shoulder and massaged it lightly making Natsume's shoulders and grip loosen.

"-We got the stained soul and the traitor is as good as dead. It's a win-win situation for everyone don't you think?" Aki patted Natsume's shoulders and with that, Natsume sighed and threw Grell to the ground.

"How about keeping him on a leash next time along with that hell-hound of yours that burned the place down." Natsume pouted. A vein involuntarily twitched on my forehead.

Apparently, letting the girl escape wasn't the only problem they had to worry about.

Why is it that when we're here it's always never a secret to society? Something chaotic always HAS to happen. Don't these idiots know it's crucial that no one has to know that we were here in the first place?

"We will make the necessary arrangements to keep your existence hidden." Sebastian smiled like he knew what I was thinking of.

"Think of it as your reward for pursuing someone we were after." Ciel continued, briefly pointing the skull of his cane at me.

_"It would be better if you didn't see us at all the first time." _I thought as I contemplated retrospectively, blocking all the bickering and argument they were having with Grell.

I hadn't realized I was already lost in my thoughts until Sebastian spoke up. "It would be absurd not to recognize Mikhail's and The Adversary's own flesh and blood, and forgetting about you is out of the question."

Now I remember... It was Sebastian who saw me when we came here the first time. I didn't even notice he followed me around that night.

_"Kouichi Mikhail Hyukagi... How's your old man doing?" _

That was the first thing Sebastian said as soon as I was alone. The last five words were like salt, rubbed on the only wound I worked so hard on to patch up. And I can never forget how much it stung me again...

Something tells me this night would never end if I opened my mouth. Instead, I give him a casual shrug. I begin to walk, one foot after the other making the night quiet down and not long after I hear foot steps following behind me.

"We'll keep in touch, yes?" Sebastian smiled as I walked past him.

"Maybe." I sighed, putting both my hands inside the pockets of my blood stained pants.

I almost forgot about the stain.

How troublesome.


End file.
